Eygos and Gilemon
Eygos and Gilemon are described as the evil deities in the Forton Tetralogy, as well as The Battle of Asgoria, being one of the few links between the Tetralogy and The Worlds Without Fortons. The two are depicted as conjoined; one appears similar to a scorpion while the other is humanoid. They are the enemies of the deities Pessuin and Aregus. Background Most of Eygos and Gilemon's origin story is presented in that of Pessuin and Aregus', Before Nothing. Eygos and Gilemon initially developed similarly to how Pessuin and Aregus were. The latter two gods were concerned about the development of multiple gods, believing that a system of multiple gods would cause chaos and destruction, similar to the universe that they appeared in. When they noticed Eygos and Gilemon, they were somehow delayed to destroy it and were unable to destroy them. While the gods were produced, they were partially formed but conjoined at the waist. One of the gods possesses a form similar to an arthropod, like a spider of scorpion; the other is humanoid with skinned wings. Their mobility is provided by the legs between the waists. It is unclear whether they require material nourishment - food or water - or if they produce any waste. This may be unlikely considering their status. Surviving Pessuin and Aregus' attempts to destroy them, Eygos and Gilemon maintained the secrecy of their existence. As the two gods prepared to regain their strength, they considered the risk of Pessuin and Aregus learning of their efforts. They circumvented this by using their developed abilities to cause havoc among Pessuin and Aregus' creations. The Eteroids failed to discover the cause of their creation's inoperability and instead battled themselves. If Etera had not realized the conflict between the Eteroids, who blamed each other for the failure of their creations to appease the gods, then Pessuin and Aregus would have done battle against each other, possibly destroying each other and leaving the universe to the demons. Etera however warned the gods about conflict and they discovered Eygos and Gilemon. Unlike Pessuin and Aregus, Eygos and Gilemon are presented in an actual depicted form, due to Pessuin and Aregus' lack of a true form, caused by their attempt to destroy Eygos and Gilemon. Appearances Doujat Three Eygos and Gilemon both make a deal with Nasile and Sonser, which leads the two to be combined. The exact nature of the deal is not explained, what enabled the two men meet these two deities? It is believed that the two were separate beings until Sonser was defeated by the Fortons. When Sonser was defeated, Nasile was in the proximity and was quick to rescue him. Sonser's injuries were horrible, fatal in fact, but Nasile refused to let their vision go. Somehow, they made the deal, which combined Sonser with Nasile. This not only saved Sonser's life but granted them powers that the Fortons were hardly enough to stand up to. The Battle of Asgoria Eygos and Gilemon are only mentioned at the end of the story, when Muzabul and Emylus meet, and are revealed to be the ones responsible for each others' powers and inability to kill the other. They provide Muzabul with the magic powers that he gives to the Kau Knights that make them mostly invincible and which he used to destroy Ternaka. Eygos and Gilemon are far more concerned about The Two The proposed b-side to Rando's first single, The Two, was intended to be a testament about Eygos and Gilemon's dangers, inspired by cults like Heaven's Gate. The song told about a man named Tom whose encounter with the deities promise him release from his meager life. He joins their cult and is lead to a bad ending, as cults usually do,